In order to drive image forming apparatuses such as printers, facsimile devices, photocopiers, etc., a certain amount of power should be supplied to the image forming apparatuses. Recently, in order to efficiently control power consumed by such image forming apparatuses, technologies for changing a mode of an image forming apparatus from a normal use mode to a power saving mode when the image forming apparatus does not operate for a certain period of time have been developed.
However, in such technologies, when an image forming apparatus is in the power saving mode, much time is taken until a user changes the power saving mode to the normal use mode for using the image forming apparatus, and for this reason, the user cannot be quickly supplied with an image forming operation. Therefore, the necessity for technology for more efficiently controlling power consumed by image forming apparatuses is increasing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.